


Art for 'Darkness' Gift '

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean Winchester Bigbang, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for 'Darkness' Gift ' by Sweetsammykisses for The Dean Winchester bigbang





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkness' Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211354) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 



> Here is cover art and an extra piece.  
> I also made a video to go with the story.Unfortunately I dont know how to add video here so if you would like to view it please follow the link under these pics.

                                            

   


A link to my[ LJ to view the video](http://stormbrite.livejournal.com/27889.html)

   



End file.
